elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Anaconda
The Anaconda is currently the fifth largest ship (by volume) but is the fourth largest by length that is able to be piloted by a player in Elite Dangerous, only being surpassed in size by the Federal Corvette, Imperial Cutter, and Beluga Liner in length and volume, and by the Type-9 Heavy in volume. It used to be the most expensive ship in the game until the Federal Corvette and the Imperial Cutter were introduced, and due to its compatibility with all roles (combat, exploration and trading) was the epitome of a late game ship. Boasting an array of weapon hardpoints this ship is a formidable combat ship capable of holding its own against multiple opponents. It, the Fer-de-Lance, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter are the only ships capable of equipping the powerful Class 4 weaponry. Also of note is that it is currently one of the three ships with 8 Utility Hardpoints. Some wealthy traders also make use of this ship due to its high jump range, enormous cargo capacity (up to 464T of cargo, surpassed only by the Lakon Type-9 Heavy, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter), and superb defensive capabilities. The only downsides are its sub par speed and maneuverability due to its size, as well as the cost to upgrade and maintain the ship: prices for less essential modules will easily exceed 1 million credits, whereas more important modules are priced in the tens of millions of credits each. The repair fees for the Anaconda are also relatively high, as with all ships, repair costs are based on the purchase price of the ship and modules. It is usually cheaper to repair an Anaconda's modules using an Auto Field-Maintenance Unit. The weapon hardpoint locations are as follows: Two Class 3 Large hardpoints top mounted side-by-side to each other in front of the cockpit and about 1/3 the ship length back from the front tip with slightly blocked aft line of sight. One Class 2 Medium hardpoint side mounted on each side near the front tip of the ship (2x Class 2 medium hardpoints total) with decent lines of sight. One Class 3 Large hardpoint mounted on the underside of the ship, near the tip of the ship, with somewhat blocked aft line of sight. One Class 4 Huge hardpoint mounted on the underside of the ship at about 1/3 of the ship length back from the front tip, mounted slightly lower than the underside class 3 hardpoint, with nearly uninterrupted forward and below lines of sight and somewhat blocked aft lines of sight. Two Class 1 Small hardpoints mounted on the underside of the ship, side-by-side to each other, at the very back of the large rectangular Cargo bay shaped area, with nearly uninterrupted lines of sight in all underside directions but have extremely limited firing arc convergence with the top mounted class 3 large hardpoints. Overall the Anaconda is one of the most heavily armed ships in Elite Dangerous, however players may struggle to utilize this effectively because of its size and power control. An alternative to this ship is the Python, which can be easier to maneuver. As with all other ships the Anaconda gets a 15% discount in price in systems controlled by Li Yong-Rui. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Anaconda. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Gallery freedom-02.jpg|Bridge view 1 Screenshot 0076a.jpg|Bridge view 2 Anaconda09.jpg|Docked in a hangar Police 05.jpg Screenshot 0052.jpg Alpha screenshot3.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png|Bridge concept AnacondaDamaged.png|Hull damage concept Anaconda 01 Inside.jpg bridge.jpg anaconda_1.jpg anaconda_3.jpg anaconda_4.jpg OcmlO1a.png|Command deck oG0iupS.png|Anaconda rear TqXEH1l.png|Anaconda's massive landing gear EliteDangerous32.jpg B32sUagMfjk.jpg Elite-Dangerous-wallpapers-space-ship-хайрез-1743839.jpeg LTs4dRp.jpg Condorconda.jpg|Concept-art of the F63 being launched from an Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Sunglare .jpg|Anaconda - Sunglare E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II Anaconda54.jpg |Damaged Anaconda 1 Anaconda49.jpg |Docked Anaconda with damage Anaconda68.jpg |Damaged Anaconda Top View File:Conda-damaged.jpg |Severely Damaged Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin docked at Orbis Starport.jpg|Golden Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Side View.jpg|Gold Skin Frontal Underside View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Top View.jpg|Gold Skin Front Top View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Fuel Scooping.jpg|Gold Skin Anaconda Fuel Scooping File:Anaconda_Escape_hatches_2.jpg |Four of the Eight Emergency Escape Hatches on the top deck of the Anaconda Anaconda II.jpg|Anaconda on pad conda_snr.png|Search and Rescue Anaconda Screenshot_00521.jpg|Battle Anaconda Screenshot_00391.jpg|Anaconda - planet Screenshot_0053.jpg|Anaconda - parking File:Elite0421.jpg EliteDangerous64 2016-03-15 10-13-19.png|Out in the Black Exploring EliteDangerous64 2016-03-15 10-50-16.png|At the Edge of the Milky Way E-D Anaconda - Crusing above the Rings around a Brown Dwarf.jpg E-D Anaconda - Launching from Planetary Starport.jpg E-D Anaconda - Flying past Ocellus Starport.jpg 20160330155441_1.jpg|I sit- on who sits. 20160311130234_1.jpg|Mining action (dated 11/Mar/16, cargo-bay location has been changed since) EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with Federal Corvette Anaconda servicepad.jpg|An Anaconda on a Service Pad 20160815182740_1.jpg|An Anaconda near a Star 20160903202412_1.jpg|Anaconda with Squadron Red paint outside of a Station. ru:Anaconda Category:Multipurpose Category:Pilotable Category:Faulcon DeLacy